the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
The twelve hunstmen's princess
Story This princess was in love with the prince of a nearby country, and the latter gave her his ring as a love token. Until the prince heard his father was about to die and rushed back to his kingdom. The prince had to promise to his father to accept a bride of his choice. The king died and his son had to honor his dying wish. His original bride was devastated by the news, and her father asked her what he could do to help. She thought about it, then answered she needed eleven maiden who looked like her, and twelve identical huntsman's costumes. Dressed like this, the maiden arrived at the young king's court and presented themselves as huntsmen, and asked the king to serve him. He accepted, and soon, the princess who used to be his bride became his favorite. But the king had a lion who could speak and see the truth beneath lie and disguise. He told the king the huntsmen were women, and to prove it, suggested to spread peas on the floor, because the lion was sure women would mince on their delicate feet and would make the peas roll. Men, on the other hand, would stomp the peas. A manservant of the king befriended the huntsmen, and repeated to them the story of the peas. The princess told her maidens to stomp firmly on the peas. The lion then told the king to fill the throne room with spinning wheels, under the pretext women would automatically look at them. The servant told the maidens once again, and they entered the room without looking at the wheels. The king then refused to listen further to the lion. One day, while the huntsmen and the king were riding, a valet rushed and announced the new bride of the king arrived with her father. The heartbroken princess then fainted, the king rushed to help her, and removed her gloves to wake up her. He recognized his ring, and then the princess. He swore to marry her, because he could never love another. At the dinner that night, the young king asked his guests: "I've lost the key of a precious trunk, and made a new one, but I've just found the old key. Shall I keep the new or the old?" The new bride and her father answered the old one, and the young king explained it was why he shall keep his oldest bride. A few days later, the princess and her beloved king married. Trivia -She appears in The twelve huntsmen by the Grimm brothers. - The kingdom of this princess and her name are unknown. -In the manga adaptation G''rimms manga, ''the princess is named Christina. She goes without her look-alike girls in this version, and simply ask the king "So you would love me, even among eleven others me?". Also, the lion was a cat. -The lion 's expectations about spinning wheels and women seem dated to today audiences, but wheels, like brooms for instance, were exclusively used by women back then. -In contrast, the princess who dress as a man (and ask eleven others girls to do so), hunt, and decide to recover her fiancé all by herself was pretty modern for its day. Gallery 2.jpg 2 (1).jpg twelve.gif Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Fairy Tales princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Princesses by marriage Category:Queens Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Badass princesses